Actuatable steps have grown in popularity—specifically in connection with off-road-type vehicles such as Jeeps, SUVs, trucks, rock crawlers. According to recent trends, sales for these vehicles, and the overall numbers of them on the road, increase year-over-year. For many models, clearance and other height specifications can hinder user access to various areas of the vehicle. Truck beds are one of many such areas that can be difficult to access. There are currently limited options for consumers looking for smaller, discrete and actuatable steps, including bed, rack, or ancillary rocker guard-type steps. Such steps could provide valuable functionality to OEM vehicles by facilitating easier user access to different portions, elevations, or features of a vehicle, including truck beds.